the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Libra
Libra was a space colony that had been constructed by The Engineers in orbit around Earth. It was created to serve as a home to those wishing to escape the war-torn Earth's surface. It is the first artificial human habitat built to house a large population. In August 2019, Libra disappeared from Earth's orbit during the final testing of its drive systems, along with the entirety of its onboard population. Announcement As ACNN news was talking about a recent bust of a criminal underground base in the Canadian tundra, a breaking news or national broadcast replaced all of the channels being watched that moment. The screen cuts to Tommy of The Engineers, Editi, and White Falcon standing before the entrance of the past-the-public section of the TE base. Tommy adjusts the lab coat he is wearing before addressing the camera. “Citizens of AC, the world, and anyone else that is watching. I am proud to announce the first stage complete of the Libra project, and the launching of the colony to space. You heard me correctly, as to keep those that want to be separate to the war and its struggles, away from said problems. Now I am not a wordsmith like the those among us with silver tongues, so I will keep this brief. The colony will be the final bastion for those that want to live in peace from the problems and issues of the world. In but a moment, the launching of the parts to be assembled in space will commence, and the colony will be ready for the people who want to live in it and it’s promise. With this launch, humanity takes its final step into the stars to live among them, and to go armored against the darkness and emptiness that fills it.” Tommy then grabs a bottle of wine offered by Editi and hands it to White, who looks concerned at a red button on a stand as the camera pans out. White then whispers to Tommy. “Can’t I just push the button?” To which he is replied with: “Of course not. Just do it.” As White shrugs his shoulders, he hefts the wine bottle and smashes it against the button, which causes the screen to split into parts showing silos from the TE base, Mount Kilimanjaro, and other places in Japan to open and eject its contents into the sky. Either via rocket, suit assisted SSTO, or elaborate magnetic force emitter team pushes, the screens fill with parts lifting from the ground to the sky, and then to orbit. As the parts are then moved to enter close proximity, the elaborate act finalizes before the eyes of the views to show a massive debris field taking up the center of the camera. Sparks begin to fly about as welding teams start work to combine the parts. The camera then returns to the three standing back at the launching area. Tommy then speaks again. “If you are interested in joining the colony emigration, then please head to your local The Engineer lab and sign up for the screening process.” He then takes a deep breath. “This is Tommy of The Engineers saying ‘Thank you for watching, and good luck.’” Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Technology Category:Hell